This invention relates to the field of insulated chest security systems, more specifically the field of a security systems for an insulated chest including a retractable cable capable of engagement with a stationary device and, at a removable end that has been removed, engagement to the insulated chest via a lock.
Insulated chests are often transported or left in unattended locations. For example, one might fill an insulated chest with food and place it in the back of a pick-up truck. In the alternative, an insulated chest full of food may be left in a picnic area, temporarily unattended. These scenarios provide an often too tempting ability for others to either steal the insulated chest itself or open the lid and remove the contents.
Therefore, a need exists to provide a simple, inexpensive security system for incorporating into an insulated chest, even during its manufacture or by retrofitting a simple security device which may prevent the unauthorized removal of an insulated chest and, in additional embodiments, also prevent the lid of the insulated chest from being opened.
Therefore, it is the object of the present invention to provide a simple, inexpensive, easy to install and operate security system whereby an insulated chest may be secured to a stationary member such as a vehicle, a tree, or the like.
This and other objects are provided for in an approved insulated chest comprising a lid and a container, the insulated chest including a spool with a retractable cable, the cable for engagement with either the lid and/or the container, the cable having a removable end and means for engagement of a removed end to the lid and/or the container.
Applicant also provides for this and other objects of the invention in providing an improved insulated chest having a retractable spool incorporated therein, the retractable spool including a cable having a removable end, and a lock for securing the removed end of the cable when in the extended position to the lid and/or the container of the insulated chest.